1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the exercise of control over the flow of fluid without confining the fluid to a conduit and particularly to directing the flow of water in a subterranean environment. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus which facilitates the construction of subdrains, leach fields and filter beds and especially to cellular forms which facilitate the construction of such drains, fields and beds. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Decription of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly useful in and as underground fluid distribution systems. In recent years, because of the increasing awareness of the need to protect the environment against contamination by pollutants and to prevent silting of waterways, municipalities have adopted regulations which have significantly increased the cost of constructing various types of subterranean drain systems. A desire has, accordingly, developed for techniques and apparatus which will permit the construction of code conforming drainage systems which require less labor and less raw material such as, for example, crushed stone.
For a discussion of prior methods and apparatus for underground water distribution, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,038, 4,330,222, 4,538,386, 4,806,043. The teachings of these prior patent are not directed to solving the problems of establishing effective and reliable drainage systems in an economical manner.